ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WB Kids Sports: Tokyo 2020 Olympic Showdown
is an American sports crossover video game. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on TBD 2020. Synopsis When the WB Kids characters are invited the Tokyo Olympics, they engage in a series of competitions to show TBD. Teams *'Bunny All-Stars:' Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Road Runner and Taz *'Scooby-Doobies:' Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, Penelope Pitstop and Jonny Quest *'+ non-LT WBA:' Miranda Phillips, Unikitty, Ashton Paintders, Bunnicula, Osmosis Jones, Lion-O, Omi and Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *'Justice Heroes:' Bruce Wayne/Batman, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and John Constantine *'+ TDP + GOM:' Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Evelynn Rodriguez, Alexis Doll, Charlotte Painex, Maria Jaxon, Kitrina, Gayle and Tristan *'others in another team:' Red, Jeffrey Morrison/Howler, Violet, Fluke, Yellow, Bella Stoker, Aurora and Anna *'CN:' Samurai Jack, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, Dexter, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, the Grim Reaper, Billy and Mandy and Ben Tennyson *'CN:' Mordecai and Rigby, Finn "the Human" Mertens and Jake the Dog, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, Steven Universe, Bigfoot, Alien, and Nessie, Eric McEdderson and Claire the Ghost, K.O. and Frank and Emma Woodson *'Really Rottens:' Dick Dastardly and Muttley, Marvin the Martian, Thrax, Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Gurkha and Sharp, the Naga, the Charmcaster and Lemongrab Games * *Basketball * *Football (soccer) * *Track * *Swimming * Gameplay Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Miranda Phillips *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Dee Bradley Baker as the Road Runner, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse *Jim Cummings as Taz and Dick Dastardly *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Muttley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Danica McKellar as Penelope Pitstop *TBD as Jonny Quest *Tara Strong as Unikitty and Omi *Amanda Leighton as Ashton Paintders * as Bunnicula *Phil LaMarr as Osmosis Jones and Samurai Jack *Will Friedle as Lion-O *Carlos Alazraqui as Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sam Daly as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Susan Eisenberg as Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Michael Rosenbaum as Barry Allen/The Flash *TBD as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Josh Keaton as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *TBD as John Constantine *Matthew Mercer as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Johnny Yong Bosch as Red *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby * *Hynden Walch as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *The cover for the game features Bugs, Scooby, Miranda, Collin, Red, Batman, Samurai Jack, Mordecai, Rigby, Dick Dastardly and Muttley on it. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:WB Kids Category:Olympics Category:2020 Summer Olympic Games Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E Category:PEGI 3 Category:2020 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas